Bosco You Idiot
by PFCMegan
Summary: Hey ALL! I actually wrote some more, just haven't had the time to upload them. I combined them all again, was so much easier! I added a lot more too!
1. Bosco

The next morning Bosco woke up to find Amy still sleeping beside him. After she had hit him with the pillow and he had told her how pissed Jimmy had been at him for being all over his again girlfriend, Amy had cried and cried, feeling like she was losing Bosco to his work. Bosco had reassured her that she was so very special to him, and that she would never lose him as long as she wanted him. He then held her in his arms until she fell asleep, then covered her up, and wrapped his arm around her, and held her close.

He moved trying to get more comfortable and in the process he woke her up. She sighed and turned toward him. "Good morning."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Morning. How are you this morning?"

She smiled, "Much better, and yourself?"

"Well, let's see, I just woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she's talking to me now." He smiled as she giggled.

"Oh, Boz." He stretched his legs and scooted closer to her. He put his arms underneath the blanket, and reached toward her and without her knowledge started tickling her stomach causing her to laugh hysterically. In between short gasps he heard her say, "Bosco! Maurice! Maurice! Stop!"

Without another thought he stopped. She looked at him questioningly. "Come here, Ames."

She moved towards him, and he opened his arms to her and she snuggled closer to him. When it looked like he was asleep, Amy slowly moved his arm and then he rolled onto his stomach. "Perfect." Amy thought to herself. Quietly and slowly she moved to a sitting position and then moved to straddle him. She jumped onto his back and straightened herself up, and then moved to pin his hands down before he could get to grabbing her.

"Amy! Get off! Come on now!"

She wriggled around some more, purposely poking her knees into his side, which tickled him, and put pressure onto his back. "Sucks huh?"

He growled, "Oh, come on!" The telephone rang, and caught her off guard, and before she knew what was happening, Amy was being pulled under Bosco. This time Amy was being straddled and was stuck. Bosco laughed.

"Come on, I gotta get the phone, it might be something important." Bosco moved to the side, and Amy got up and ran to the living room to get the cordless. "Hello?"

"Good morning. Is Bosco there?"

"Oh, hey, Faith, yeah. Thankfully you didn't call a minute ago. He was indisposed." Amy smiled, and Bosco growled as he came out of the bedroom. Amy stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed, "It's Faith.""

"Well, Mrs. Rothering across the hall can't watch the kids today, and I have no one else, and I really hate to bother you and Amy, because I know you guys need some time together, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Charlie and Emily today while I work and maybe a little sooner, because I really need to do some errands and go grocery shopping, and I'll have 4 hands going out of the cart instead of just mine." Faith said and sighed.

Amy saw the look on Bosco's face. "We'll, watch the kids, Maurice. Don't worry. We can go to the zoo in the Bronx. Tell Faith we'll stop by and pick the kids up in half hour."

"That's scary." Bosco replied.

"What?" Faith questioned.

"Amy knew what you said, before I had a chance to tell her, and Faith, of course we'll watch the kids. We'll be over in half hour, if that's alright."

"Bosco, are you serious?"

"Hell yeah. We'll go to the zoo in the Bronx, and if you make a list, I suppose we could go shopping for you, because we have to go anyway. There is like nothin' to eat in this house."

"Thanks Bosco. Thanks so much, and tell Amy that's a great idea the kids'll love that."

"Yeah, bye."

"We were going to spend the whole day together, no kids, no mom, no one. Amy…."

Bosco whined.

"Bosco, it'll be so much fun. Come on. You can win me one of those really big stuffed animals." She batted her eyes at him, and ran her hand up and down his arms. "Pleaseeee? I love zoo's."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." She threw her arms around Bosco and hugged him. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower, you wanna join me?"Bosco questioned. She laughed and went and grabbed her clothes and changed, while Bosco went and took his shower.

"I'm coming in!" Amy walked in and put her make up on and brushed her hair. "You almost ready, by the time that you get your car started Faith'll be late' for work."

He stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "Hey, that's my baby. Don't knock her. I'm almost ready, I just gotta put on my clothes."

"I'll make some sandwiches and stuff, and we can have a little picnic."

Amy grabbed the blanket from the couch, and her backpack and made her way to the kitchen. She packed the bag, and she searched through the cupboards trying to find stuff for their picnic. She made sandwiches and grabbed two bags of chips. Just as she finished packing bottled water into the bag, Bosco came out in a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a white wife beater on. Bosco's leather jacket was hung a kitchen chair, along with a baseball cap that Amy had bought him the week before.

"All ready." Amy grabbed her jacket from the table and put it on. "I'm so excited. This isn't exactly what we had planned, but it'll be fun."

Amy and Bosco walked down the two flights of stairs and out to his car. He unlocked Amy's door and opened for her. She threw the bag into the back seat and climbed in and shut the door and unlocked Bosco's. He climbed in put the key in the ignition, turned it, and brought the car to life. They clicked their seat belts and were off to Faith's.

As Bosco banged on the door, they could both hear Emily complaining, "But mom, I don't wanna go. Why can't I stay here by myself? I won't have anyone over, mom. Please?" Amy smiled, remembering those fights with her mother.

Charlie opened the door and jumped up to Bosco, "Uncle Bosco!"

"Hey Charlie, Em complaining again?"

They both laughed, "She's always like that."

"Hey guys." Faith called. "Emily's almost ready."

"Mom, I'm not going, and you can't make me." Emily snapped, attempting to close her bedroom door.

"Yes, you are. You never spend any time with Charlie, and I don't want you here alone for the night. I'm not going to get home until late, and it's just not going to happen, you being here by yourself, so get your bag, and let's go."

"Hey, Faith," Amy called, "I have an idea. Hey, Emily, how about after we go to the park, we can go to the mall for awhile, and we can go shopping, and I'll buy you something. Tonight, we can get movies and order pizza in, and request a cute pizza delivery guy."

Bosco stuck his tongue out at her. "That sound ok, Faith? They'll both get to do something that they want to do."

Faith smiled, "Ok. Charlie, Em, go put your stuff in Boz' car."

"Bye, mom." They both called as they walked out the door.

Faith looked at both of them, "Now listen, I don't want you to take any shit from either of them. If Emily complains too much, tell her she can't go to the mall. Thanks again you guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Alright, guys let's go."

Everyone made their way out the door and to Bosco's car. Emily and Charlie crawled into the back seat, and Amy put all of the stuff into the trunk. "Now kids, I just want you to know that this is Uncle Bosco's car, and just remember to keep all of your hands and feet away from the seat in front of you." Amy squealed as she saw Bosco running after her. She took off running down the street as he chased after her. "Bosco, come on!" He kept chasing her down the street and he finally caught up to her and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him and tickled her until she called "Uncle!" Without her knowledge he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took her back to his car.

He laughed all the way there, and she pounded him on the back, not being able to see, because her hair had fallen into her face. He stopped a few feet away from Emily and Charlie, and put her down, but didn't let her go. He held her tight in her arms and leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Well, Alrighty, I'm ready to go home now!" He smiled as Emily rolled her eyes, and Charlie started to protested. "Kiddin'. Let's get outta here."

After they were done at the zoo, Bosco having won Amy a big stuffed fluffy teddy bear. Bosco held her hand, while Charlie carried the bear and Emily trudged behind. "Em? You ready to go shopping?"

She smiled and picked up the pace, "Yeah."

All four got out of Mustang and made their way into the strip mall, and when Emily walked in she saw her friends. "Course you can go with 'em, Em." Bosco said glancing at her and then at her friends, still not sure if this was the right thing to do or not. Amy said that Emily would be happy to just hang out with her friends for awhile, and not be chaperoned or have Charlie hanging around.

"Here, Emily. I promised you a top. Here's 20 bucks. Go ahead and spend it, but be back here in 2 hours and we'll have the movies and everything ready, k? Two hours, no longer. Have fun."

Emily smiled and ran to her friends. "Thanks guy!" She yelled behind her and she started to walk away with the group of teenagers.

Amy looked and Bosco and Charlie, "Ready to do some shoppin' boys?" She smiled at Bosco, she took Charlie's hand and motioned for Bosco to do the same. Amy looked down at Charlie, and said, "Hey, Charlie, have you ever flown before!" He shook his head, "Well, hang on, ok?" He nodded, "Boz, you ready?" She questioned, as she looked at him, while Bosco grinned from ear to ear. "Here we go!" She squealed as they both lifted Charlie up. When they had placed him back on the ground he laughed and giggled and laughed some more.

"That was fun!" He squealed. Bosco and Amy lifted him up high the entire length of the store, until they got to the grocery/ movie store. Amy stopped and thought for a minute, "Ok boys, we're on a mission. We need pop, chips, some really good chocolate…ummm….hmmm…cereal for tomorrow morning, popcorn, stuff like that. Let's go! Then we can go shop around the mall a little, Charlie, we'll look for a toy for you, How's that sound?"

"YAY!" Charlie screamed as Bosco lifted him into the cart.

Bosco pushed Charlie and the cart down the aisle as Amy tossed things into the cart. When Amy got to thinking, she couldn't believe how much stuff that Bosco didn't have. When they checked out, Bosco said, "Are you girls really gonna eat that much stuff?"

Amy looked at him, "Bosco, do you realize how much stuff you don't have in your house? And by the way, I have no money, and you'll have to spring for this stuff."

"What!" After the check out girl had rung up all the items, the total was 125 dollars. "Bosco, don't whine." Bosco just looked at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up." He handed the girl his credit card. Bosco mumbled the entire way down the mall. Bosco pushed the cart down the hall. "Shouldn't we have gotten the groceries afterwards, cause now we have to push the damn cart down the mall."

"Hey," Amy looked at him, "Hey, we got twenty minutes before we have to meet Emily, so I have to pick up some new pj's." She winked at Bosco. She kept walking down the mall, looking at each store name. "Here!" She turned into the store and began leafing through the racks of clothes.

She glanced over at Bosco, "Sweetie, Could you two come over here for a second?"

Bosco rolled his eyes, "What?"

Amy shot him a look and he pushed the cart towards her. She motioned for him to come closer, and she tossed some clothes towards him. "Could you hold that for me?" She smiled and flipped through the racks piling stuff on top of Bosco's outstretched arms. "Hmmm…." She murmured. "I think that's enough, let's go try these babies on." She went behind the cart and pushed it towards the fitting rooms, "Come on, Boz." He trudged behind her.

A well dressed lady looked at the three of them and laughed lightly. "Do you need a room?" Amy nodded her head and the lady took the stuff from Bosco.

Amy walked into the room and shut the door, stripping off her clothes. She could hear Bosco talking with Charlie, because you could hear Charlie laughing hysterically. "Amy! We wanna see that stuff as your try that stuff on."

Amy took out a short spring dress that was a blue flower print. She slipped into it and twirled around in the mirror. She opened the door and stood. Charlie stopped talking and watched Bosco and Bosco stared at Amy and whistled. "You like?"

Bosco smiled, "I love." She stood up and walked to her and whispered, "I wanna take it off. Can I please?" Amy looked at him and shut the door. Charlie laughed.

She looked through her outfits and found a really cute pair of white pants that a small black stripe that went down the side of her pants. She slipped into them and found a light pink spaghetti strap top that didn't quite reach her belly button. She twirled around, and fell in love, but what would she do when it got cold? She looked again and found a dark colored jean jacket. "Awesome!" She whispered, and opened the door. Bosco's jaw dropped. "Holy Crap!" He exclaimed. She took off her jacket and twirled.

"One more." She walked back into the dressing room and shuffled through the pile of clothes and found her selection of pajamas. Amy picked out a small pink silk spaghetti strap top that fell half way between her belly button and her breasts. It was a perfect fit, not too tight, but not too loose. She found a pair of silky red pajama pants, that had belled bottoms. She also picked out a red silk robe. She looked in the mirror, and whispered, "One more outfit." She found a short black night gown that perfectly fit her figure at her waist and then belled out and reached mid thigh and had a black robe with it. "Bosco'll like that." She whispered while laughing at the look she would see on Bosco's face. She put her original clothes back on and glanced at her watch. "Damn, we're going to be late." She grabbed up her stuff and walked over to Bosco and Charlie. "I'm ready."

Bosco got up, "Well, give me the outfits, I'm buying since you don't have much for clothes and since they look awesome on you, and it's not that big of a surprise."

Amy rolled her eyes and Charlie giggled. She said, "Well, ok, but there's one outfit that I wanna buy myself because it's a surprise." She handed Bosco the outfits and hid the other behind her back and made her way to the counter. They paid for their purchases and then walked out of the store and towards their meeting place.

They sat down on the bench, while Charlie stayed in the cart. Bosco reached for Amy's bag, "So what did you get me? Can I see?" Amy ripped it out of his hands and placed it on the floor next to her as she shook her head, "No."

Bosco stuck out his lip, just as Emily came up with her friends, "Boossscooo…." Emily whined.

Amy burst out laughing, "Oh my God! You gave that whine to Emily! Emily, are you ready to go? We can stop and get the movies along the way. Did you have fun?"

Emily smiled, "Ya, thanks. When we get home I'll show you the cute outfit I got! Thanks so much Aunt Amy. I'll see you guys later! Come on Charlie, let's go."

Amy intertwined her fingers with Bosco's. "Come on guys, let's go order that pizza. I don't know about you three, but I'm getting one with extra extra extra cheese on it with that fluffy crust that they make for it." They all walked out the door and made their way to Bosco's car. They loaded the groceries into the car, and Maurice opened the door for Amy. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

Amy and Emily unloaded the groceries, while Bosco helped Charlie take a bath and get his pajama's on. Amy called up the pizza place, "Ya, hi. I'd like 4 pizza's tonight. One with extra extra cheese, one with pineapple and cheese, one with sausage, and one with pepperoni. I'd like 4 orders of cheesy breadsticks and lotsa sauce. I'd like that powdery cheese stuff too. K. Thank so much…oh ya…wait…I'd like to also ask for a hot delivery guy…Really? Thanks again…k bye."

An hour later, Emily, Bosco, Amy, and Charlie were all positioned in front of the t.v. ready to start the movie when Amy looked at Bosco. "I never put my pj's on. Jeez. Boz, gimme like five minutes, k?" Amy hopped up off the couch and sprinted towards their room. Amy sifted through the clothes that she had folded on the dresser that Bosco had cleaned out for her, so now they each had their own dresser. Amy picked out her pajam's that she had bought, the red pajama strap top and the red silk pants, with her red robe and slippers. She slipped into her outfit and as she slipped the shirt over her head she felt a pair of warm arms around her stomach and then a pair of lips on her neck. "Hmmm….That's nice." She stood there and enjoyed Bosco's lips and touches. "Bosco…Bosco…the kids…the other room…mooooovvvvvvvviiiiiieeeee…." She squealed, "Come on." Bosco stopped and turned her around and leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. "oh ya…" She whispered as she walked out of the room towards the living room, her robe swishing behind her. She walked into the small kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer, pried them open and walked into the living room. Bosco was already sitting on the couch feet on the coffee table.

Amy stepped over Bosco's outstretched legs and sat down next to him while handing him a bottle of beer. Amy leaned over and rested her head against shoulder and snuggled up close to him. Bosco reached to the other side of him and pulled a blanket over him and Amy. Emily was stretched out in their recliner and Charlie was laying on the floor. Bosco hit play on the remote and smiled as VeggieTales came on. He whispered, "I cant believe you talked me into watching this movie."

She kissed his cheek, "Charlie wanted to watch it and I couldn't say no. Sorry."

"That's alright. I forgive you, but you owe me later." Amy mocked a shock of surprised and rolled her eyes, while taking a handful of popcorn.

"Shut up and watch the movie." They watched the movie in silence as it continued until the final credits rolled.

Amy moved a little so she could see Bosco. He was sound asleep. She gently nudged him, "Boz. Hey hunnie. Time to wake up."

Bosco slowly opened his eyes, and stretched, "Mmm…the movie over?" Amy smiled and nodded.

"Cute, wasn't it?" He scowled at her, leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna get the blankets for the kids, they're sleepin'. Why don't u wake Emily up and get her to move to the couch. That chair ain't that comfy." She got up and walked to the hall closet and pulled out quilts that she had made years before. She grabbed two pillows and dragged them into the living room. She set a pillow done by Charlie and coaxed him into laying his head on it, slowly lifting his head. She then covered him up, then carried the rest to Emily. "Can't you get her up?" She asked a Bosco who was leaning over her talking to her and poking her.

"Hell no. She won't get up!" He blew out pent up air. "God! Just leave her there!"

Amy laughed at him, "Here let me." She leaned down next to Emily's ear. "Em. Hey Emily. Get up there's a huge sale at Macy's!" Amy backed up and laughed as Emily sat straight up, automatically running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Well, let's go!" She murmured.

Bosco just stared at the two girls. Amy caught her breath, "Sorry Em. No sale it's almost midnight. Bosco couldn't get you to wake up and I figured that would be the way. We wanted you to move to the couch where you would be more comfortable."

"Ok. Uncle Bosco..good night. Night Aunt Amy." She said as she climbed onto the couch. Bosco laid the blanket over Emily, tucking the edges in.

He straightened back up and turned towards Amy. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. "Do you think you could do me a huge huge favor?" She batted her eyes at him.

"What?"

"I kinda left my contact solution in your car. Could you please go get it? "

"Ya, sure. No problem. Be right back!" Bosco slipped on his shoes and jacket and walked out the door.

Amy ran to the kitchen and pulled out the strawberries and laid them on one of her good china plates, then she grabbed one of the bowls and grabbed the cool whip out of the fridge, grabbed the little container of sugar and dumped some into the bowl, then globbed some cool whip into the bowl and she mixed into in a dip. She set the bowl in the middle of the plate, the strawberries placed around them. Then she grabbed the bag of candles that she had bought, telling Bosco that there should always be candles in the house, in case the power went out.

She ran into their bedroom and set the strawberries on the bed, and set the candles around the room and quickly lit each one. Amy went into the bathroom and stripped off her pajamas and slipped into the black silky nightgown that she had bought. She ran the brush through her hair and quickly put on a bit of make up, then threw on the robe.

Amy heard Bosco dead bolt the door and she closed the door to the bathroom, waiting to hear him walk into the bedroom. She smiled as she heard him mumble, "What the fuck…" She slowly opened the door and walked out. "Amy…"

She smiled at him, "Yes…"

He walked to her and took her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to enjoy myself and you're gonna enjoy yourself. I've got some strawberries and cool whip. Shall we?" She took his hand and led him to the bed. She moved the plate to the bedside stand and climbed onto the bed. She reached towards Bosco and beckoned him to come join her on the bed.

Bosco smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. He stripped off his sweatshirt and his t shirt, leaving him bare-chested. "So, what did you have in mind tonight, sweetie?"

She batted her eyes at him, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? I figured that since you were such a good sport about today and not getting to spend time with me, that I felt bad, and I thought that I would give you a little special treatment tonight. Whatcha think?"

Bosco nodded, and slid his pants down and off. "Oh, ya. I can't wait." He crawled under the thin sheet and moved closer to Amy to give her a kiss on the lips. "You really didn't need to do this. I had alotta fun today. I mean a lot. To see your face light up when I won that bear for you, or when you walked into that clothing store. Just to see you smile was all I needed." He wrapped his arm around the back of her, to keep his arm around her waist.

"Well, If you think that way, you can go to sleep and I'll just eat these strawberries and eat this cool whip myself." She took one strawberry and dipped it in and moved it towards her mouth, but Bosco's face came first and he intercepted it. "Mmm….that's good.." He said in between swallows.

"Enough food…let's move onto the good stuff." Bosco rolled on top of Amy. "I like this kinda food better.." He growled and he moved his hands up inside her shirt.

"Bosco…."He didn't stop, only continued his journey up, "Maurice…" Bosco stopped at his first name.

"I thought this is what you wanted…the outfit…the strawberries…the candles…I told you from the beginning that I didn't want any games." He let her go and moved to his side of the bed.

Amy sat there with her mouth wide, "That's not…I'm sorry…" She picked up the plate and purposely reached over to Bosco's night stand. She set the plate down, and started rubbing Bosco's arms. "I don't play games remember? I said I'd never do that to you. I know how it feels. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea. It's just that I thought that maybe you would wanna just have a little you and me time, since we didn't get to spend hardly anytime, just you and me. I thought I'd just make you happy, wearing something cute, and I just wanted to look pretty for you." She stopped when Bosco glared at her, she moved back to her side of the bed. I just wanted to make you smile for once." She reached for a ponytail and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She slipped into the covers.

"Wait, Ames. Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was just hoping that maybe..you know…I seriously have never waited this long. I've never had a relationship with someone as deep and as sweet as you. I always dated the shallow blonde haired bimbos. I should apologize to you, not the other way around. Strawberries and you here in my arms is great plenty for me, and when you're ready, I'll be here. Come here." He motioned for her to come to him, and she slowly moved over to him.

He opened up his arms as she laid down next to him. "It's all cool." As he held her, she reached for the cool whip, and looked up at Bosco to see that he had closed his eyes. She slowly dunked her finger into the goo and smeared it all over his chest. "Jesus, Amy. That's really cold!" He moved away from her and looked at the mess. _Now I gotta take a shower. I was going to wait until before I had to go to work tomorrow! _

"Oh my! Clumsy me!" She exclaimed and laughed at the look on his face. "Let me help you!" She leaned down and slowly licked off the cool whip that covered his upper chest. "Mmm…I like that…"

He whispered while he slowly closed his eyes. After she had licked his chest clean, she kissed her way up his throat to his lips.

They spent the next couple hours talking and making out like a couple of teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bosco woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and eggs cooking. He stretched and made his way out to the kitchen. "Morning all…" He mumbled and sat down in the chair.

"Hey babe." Amy smiled as she bent down and kissed Maurice. "How are you, this beautiful morning?" He winked at her.

Charlie came running into the kitchen, "Uncle Bosco!"

He jumped into Bosco's arms, "Hey squirt, did ya sleep good?" he nodded as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Hey, Emily, are you gonna take a shower before we take you two home?"

"Of course, my hair is so gross, I can't be seen outside like this!"

"Well, uh, of course, like I can't be seen uh my god, like this outside. EWW!" Bosco rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Em, you look fine."

"Oh can it, Boz." Amy said as she sat down, "It matters what a girl looks like, if anybody should know that, you should. You're the one that's seen more action that a public toilet seat." Bosco stopped putting food in his mouth and just stared at her.

"What did you just say?" Amy's face went white.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Emily, Charlie, We need some bread, you think you two could run down to the store on the corner?"

Emily grabbed Charlie, "Get your shoes on, Charlie. We'll be back in awhile." She said as she grabbed the money from Bosco's hand and ushered Charlie out the door.

Bosco set his fork down, "What was that supposed to mean? Me of all people should know?" He leaned back further into his chair, waiting for an answer.

"Boz, you know that's not what I meant. It just came out wrong. Come on baby."

"No," He snapped, "You come on. That comment was bull shit."

He stood up and put his plate on the countertop near the sink. Amy walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, "Maurice, please, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure what's up with us lately, more you than me, one minute we're having the greatest time and the next minute you and me are fighting! Whatever your problem is you need to fix it! NOW! I'm getting sick and tired of this bullshit. I'm holding out so you're comfortable and happy! But did it ever fucking occur to you that I have needs to? Huh, has it! Because this 'I'm a virgin I'm holding out' shit is bullshit!"

She snapped her hand back from Bosco's arm. "Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything? I thought you were cool with me. I thought that you were cool with the fact, that I'm not completely ready." She whispered as she slowly backed away from him. Amy turned away from Bosco and walked away from him, making her way down the hall to their room.

She went into the closet and pulled out her suitcases. Amy pulled out her clothes and shoved them into the suitcases, but left out the spring dress that Bosco had bought her. She threw off her pajamas and pulled on her bra, panties, and her new outfit. She slipped on her black high heels, run the brush through her hair and threw it onto the bed, her hanging loose around her shoulders.

Amy walked out of the room, turning around to take one last glance, then lifted up her head and walked through the hall. "Bye." She took the keys that Bosco had given her and chucked them at him, "I won't need those anymore."

She pulled open the door and slammed it in Bosco's face. He stood in shock as he watched her go. He ran after her, throwing open the door, running down the stairs, "Well Fuck you too! I can find someone else who'll give me a piece of ass!" As the words rolled across his tongue he stopped dead in his tracks, "No! Wait, Amy, I didn't mean that, wait, please can we talk!" He yelled at her as she walked away.

Tears streamed down her face as Amy walked away from Maurice Boscorelli, "Jesus, where am I supposed to go?" She walked down to the coffee shop that her and Bosco always went to, and sat down to sort out her options. After she had bought her latte, she sat down and began to think. _Well, let's see. I have no family, no family that cares anyway, or who won't lay a hand on me. Bosco took me in, because I didn't have anywhere else to go. But that one night that I had met Maurice at work I had met a couple of fellow cops, and one firefighter, named Jimmy Doherty. Maybe I should look him up. _She got up and made her way to the counter, "Excuse me? Do you have a phone book that I could borrow for a minute?" She smiled at the young man.

"Ya, sure." He reached down under the counter and pulled out a huge book. She went back to her seat and flipped through the book until she found Jimmy's name, number, and address.

Amy paid the cabbie and hopped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She stood before an averaged sized house smashed in between two other buildings. "Thank God for cabbies." She said to herself. "I never would have found this by myself."

She stood outside the door, hand raised, then she lowered it, "What the hell am I doing? I can't just knock on his door. We don't even know one another. I can find somewhere else, she turned around and smack into someone.

"Dammit, watch where your going..." She stopped and looked up into the eyes of Jimmy Doherty. "Oh, hi."

"You're Bosco's girl aren't you?" He asked as he stared at her suspiciously, wondering what she was doing standing in front of his house.

She nodded at him, "Ya, well kinda. It's complicated. Are you doing anything right now?" He shook his head no. "Would you mind going out for breakfast?"

"Sure, how come you're not with Boscorelli?"

"Let me explain." Jimmy and Amy walked down the street to a pancake place near Jimmy's house.

"Bosco said that? Ya, well, I guess I can see him sayin' something like that. Boscorelli can definitely be an asshole. So you walked out?"

"Ya, I packed a bag," She motioned towards the suitcase next to her in the booth, "I just walked out, because I couldn't believe he said that." She blushed, "Look, I can't believe that I'm telling you that I'm 23 and still a virgin, Jesus, but look thanks for listening, but I'll let you get to work."

"Hey, wait a second. Do you have a place to stay?" He set down his fork and pushed his plate to the side.

"No, but I'll just put myself up in a hotel until I can find a job, save some money and buy a ticket home." _If you even call that a home._ She grabbed her purse and threw it on her shoulder and shuddered at the thought of going home.

Jimmy noticed her shiver, "Well, you'll never save money that way, why don't you stay at my place for awhile, think things through to see if you really wanna give up and go home, maybe you'll realize that you like it here." He looked her straight in the eye.

"I couldn't impose like that. I just needed someone to talk to, thank you so much, Jimmy."

"Listen, I have a spare bedroom, it's decorated for a little kid, but I don't have Joey, my son, this week, because his mom, my ex, took Joey to the shore this week, so you can stay there for now. Please, I insist that you do, because I know what it's like to be left out in the cold, and if you want me to, I can talk to Bosco and tell him how stupid he is."

"No, no, that's quite alright, but I would love to stay at your place, hotels around here are expensive! When I first got here, I stayed in a shitty hotel and it was still like 800 bucks for a week. I would really appreciate it if I could stay with you, until I find a job, I'll clean and cook and everything, I'll do my share! Thank you so much!" She got up and went around the booth and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you!"

"Here, I'll let you in, and then I gotta head to work. Come on." He got out of the booth and took her suitcase.

Jimmy hopped out of the taxi cab and walked into the firehouse.

Jimmy's shift ended uneventfully, just a car fire caused by a couple of stupid teenagers. Jimmy walked out of the firehouse and waited for D.K. who was going to give him a ride home. As he waited, he looked across the street, and there stood Amy, next to a Jeep.

"Jiimy! Hey, Jimmy!" She walked across the street, "Hey! Look what I rented!" She stopped short of him, "You wanna drive?"

"What the hell...? Why'd you rent this clunky thing?"

She glared at him, "I love jeeps. My daddy had one when I was little." Her eyes softened and glazed over, "Can we go home? I made some cookies today. I hope you like them." Amy handed him the keys as he opened the driver's side.

As she walked to her side of the Jeep, she saw Bosco walking out of the precinct doors. He stopped when he saw her, then he glanced around and realized that she was with Jimmy. "Have you thought of talkin' to him, making him understand whatever it is that you feel that you can't tell him? Maybe you need to be completely honest, look, I'm definitely not the one to be givin' advice. I lied to my wife and slept with her sister. I've done some really stupid stuff, but maybe if you told him, maybe you two could work things out, trust me it's worth the effort."

She just stared out the window as it rolled down into the door. "Let's just go."

"Alright." Jimmy pulled out of the parking space and went back to his place.

Amy and Jimmy stayed up and watched t.v. for awhile, then he went to bed, and Amy turned off the television and looked out the sliding glass door that lead to the terrace. She looked out at the city and couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her car keys, slipped on her slippers, and grabbed the robe that went with her pajamas. She grabbed a slip of paper and a pen, and left a not for Jimmy. She locked the door with the key that Jimmy had given her. She looked around outside before she went to her Jeep, looking for unusual looking people, just like Maurice had showed her.

When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she sprinted for her Jeep, unlocking the driver's side door, and slipped inside and automatically locked the door. She brought the Jeep to life and sped off towards Bosco's apartment.

After she got there Amy lost her nerve, but said the hell with it, jumped out of her Jeep, and opened the door that went into the lobby in Bosco's apartment building. She looked around, then went up the two flights of stairs that led to his apartment. Before she had time to think her hand went up and knocked. She glanced at her watch seeing it was 12:30 in the morning. _ He's probably sleeping after that long day at work. _

Amy started to turn around, but stopped when she heard the door unlock and Bosco sleepily look through the crack. "Amy?"

"Ya, it's me. Do you think I could come in?" She whispered, silently regretting she ever came, because she didn't want to fight with him.

"Ya," he unhooked the chain lock, "What are you doing out so late anyway? And you're alone? Jesus."

_He still cares. Oh, thank God. _

He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, then went to the couch, and plopped himself down. She took off her slippers and shyly made her way to him, then she saw him pat the couch for her to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable. You're not a stranger."

She smiled softly and sat down on the couch, drawing her feet up underneath her, sitting cross-legged. "Bos...Maurice..." She looked at him. "Will you at least look at me? I really need to talk to you. What I said before, I didn't mean, Boz. I love you, baby, and I know that you've been with women before, and that's fine, and I totally understand."

Amy stopped and put her hand on his face, and turned him towards her, "I love you. And what you did in the past is in the past. Just don't ever tell me about them. I really don't care to know, but baby I love you, and I really didn't realize that it was that rough for you. Remember, I'm not too experienced and I really don't know what's going on..." She paused and breathed in deeply. "Do you think that you could forgive me? I'll try harder." She stopped and paused for a long moment, "But I have something to tell you, something that I've never told anyone before." She moved a little closer to him. "Oh boy, this is harder than what I thought it was going to be."

He looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" He swallowed, staring at her intently as he waited for her to speak. Before she started, Bosco took her hand. "Tell me."

She looked at him, "Ok, well, my dad died when I was 8. That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to go through, or will ever have to go through. My mom never really was there for me, she sorta had a drug problem. Well, after my dad died, my mom had an assortment of boyfriends. There was this one, or two I should say, after different times. The first one, well he started doing things..."

Amy paused, and looked out the window as Bosco growled, "What kind of things? Come on, Amy, you gotta tell me."

She nodded, and continued, "Well, the first time, I'll never forget, I was five minutes late coming home from school, because I had to talk to my math teacher about a question I had. My mom worked til 10, so it was just me and her boyfriend when I came home from school, and when I got up in the morning to go to school, my mom was still sleeping, so again it was just me and him. The only time that I really got to see my mom was on weekends, and they usually went out to the bar or something. Well, this one day when I was a few minutes late, I walked in the door, set my bag down on the kitchen table, and went to the fridge to get something to make for supper, because I had to make supper for me and this guy.

"I made him supper and everything, and when I was almost done with dishes, Chuck came up behind me, grabbed my hair and slapped me hard against my face. When I fell to the floor, the dish came with and broke into little pieces. He beat me for being late, and he beat me for breaking my mom's dishes." She looked and Maurice, with tears in her eyes. "He beat me everyday after that for little things, like having paper on the floor when I was doing a project for school. After awhile my mom and him broke it off, and then there was a different guy who made me watch when he had sex with other girls."

"Oh my God. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bosco just stared at her.

"I've never told anyone, ever, because I was so ashamed. Guys that I've dated before have always let it go, they'd break up with me or go behind my back and have sex with other girls, but Maurice, you're so special and I thought you deserved to know, and maybe, just maybe, you can understand why I haven't been able to do it with you, and why I'm still a virgin." Maurice just pulled her into his arms and they cried while he held her tight.

"I'm so sorry. You should have told me sooner. I would totally understand, and those fuckers, I want to kill them. Have you talked to someone, maybe there's something you can do to get over this."

Amy smiled a little, "Boz. I found what I needed when I left that house and came here. My mom wouldn't believe me, and there were just too many awful memories there. Then I met you. You make me so happy, and you made me realize that there are some good guys out there. I love you, Maurice, and I hope you don't think that I'm damaged goods."

"Damaged goods? How can you even think that. I'm just glad you came back, I've been so lonesome. Today was the worst day that I've ever had at work, and therewasn't any bad calls. I'm always here for you. I love you too." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, and held her tight.

After a few minutes, Amy pulled away from Bosco, "Now listen, Bosco I got over this a long time ago, and I realized that I can move on from this. Bos, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before this, it's just that I've never told anyone this before, and it's just really difficult. And I know that I don't need counseling or anything, I'm ok, it's just hard to tell someone you love about your past."

Bosco looked at her, "God, you're so beautiful. I love you so much!" She smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

They kept kissing, and before they knew what was happening, both Bosco and Amy had their shirts off and he was pulling at her bra. As it snapped free, he slid it over and off her arms. He gently cupped her breasts, running his fingers over taut nipple. "Mmmm, Boz."

"Here, wait a sec." He grumbled, but stopped. "My pants gotta go." She reached between them and unsnapped her button and slid down her pants off. "Take 'em pretty boy." She unsnapped his too and he stood up and pulled them off.

"What do you think, Officer Boscorelli, do you think my panties should go to?" He grinned at her, "Yes, ma'am." Maurice reached out and pulled down her panties.

Over the next 4 hours, Bosco and Amy made love 4 times…

Amy rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, then glanced over at the empty bed beside her. "Maurice?" She slowly rolled out of bed, wrapping her body in the sheet. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen, then she heard the shower turn on in the master bathroom. "Well, dammit, I wish he'd make up his mind where he is."

Gently opening the door, she heard Bosco singing one of his hard rock songs, then she dropped the sheet, and gently slid back the shower curtain. When Bosco looked her way, she just climbed in.

After they showered and dressed and had eating breakfast, they lay together on the couch talking. Bosco lay in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Amy lay in black jogging pants, and a red tank top, her hair pulled into a ponytail. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today, I'd really like to spend some quality time together, maybe go to the beach. Shit that's right, I don't have one." She winked at him.

"Was that a hint?" He tilted his head and looked down at her beautiful face.

She giggled, "No, that's not a hint, I actually have some money saved up, but I thought that you could buy them outfits, since you'd be the one looking at them. Before I left home, I saved every little penny that I could, I worked my butt off, babysitting when I was younger, then I got a waitressing job, but they fired me when I came to work one too many times looking like someone had used a meat clever on me.

I collected cans, then the night that I packed up and left, I didn't have a car, and I knew that people would be searching the bus stations and everything. So I hitchhiked here, taking odd jobs along the way, then I stayed at a couple's home for a few weeks, I took care of their children while they were out at night, and I did little things. They were so awesome, because I still stay in touch with them, send them cards and everything."

Bosco angrily looked at her, "You hitchhiked? And how much money did you make on your little adventure, if I may ask?"

" 2500 bucks. I think I saved for like almost 2 years, though. But I think that I deserve some pampering, I'm going to go on a little shopping spree today if you don't mind. I rented the Jeep for the week, and I gotta go by Jimmy and explain what happened. He's prolly worried."

"Let me take you to work, then I'm going to run over to the fire house and talk to Jimmy. Come on Bos. You're gonna be late, again." She grabbed Maurice's jacket, handed it too him, then grabbed her Old Navy sweatshirt, pulling it over her head. Amy tossed the keys to Bosco and walked out the door with her purse.

They pulled up to the precinct and Bosco found a parking spot. "Why don't you come up and see Faith and the other guys? Then you can go by Jimmy?"

Amy sighed and slipped out of the Jeep, "Oh, I suppose so, but if I miss him you're gonna be in trouble."

She stood outside the precinct door and watched as Maurice and Faith got into their RMP, Bosco of course driving, "Good luck Faith! We both know how Bosco drives!" Faith laughed as Bosco stuck his tongue out.

Amy walked across the street and through the doors of the fire house. Behind her, she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Bobby standing beside the ambulance, arms full of supplies. "Bobby!"

She squealed and walked over to him, "How are you!"

He laughed at her happy manner, "I'm great, happy it's Friday. You doing anything tonight?"

Amy thought a minute, "Umm…you know I'm not sure, me and Bos didn't really talk about it , why you got something in mind?"

"Well, it just so happens that I rented a condo in Florida this weekend, me and some friends were going to go, but they all had to back out after I had everything reserved, so I was thinking, how about you, Bosco, me, and my girl go to Florida this weekend and just relax? We'll be back by 9:00 Sunday night."

Her jaw fell open, "Florida? The weekend? Bobby, that's the best thing I've heard in awhile. But I can't ask Boz, he already left. When does the flight leave?" She frowned knowing that their chance of going was slim to none.

"It leaves at 12:15…we could leave right from here. And about him, I can get him on the radio and have him call me from his cell, unless you have his work number?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Nope, he never gave it to me, he figures we'll be talking all the time, that would be great though, because then I'd have time to run home and get our luggage. Bobby that was really sweet to ask me!" She bent over and gave him a huge hug. "Ok. Come inside the cab and I'll get ahold of them."

"I gotta go talk to Jimmy. I'll be back in a little bit k?" Bobby nodded and Amy made her way to the fire house stairs. She slowly climbed to the top and was greeted by all the guys. "Hey! How's everyone doing?"

She heard variations of 'good', 'great', and 'damn, you look good.' She smiled and thanked DK when he handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks. Where's Jimmy?"

"Weight room, where else?" He smiled and walked with her over to the room.

"Jimmy." she leaned against the door frame. He turned and looked at her, "Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't say good bye last night, but I really needed to talk to Maurice. And I really wanna thank you for everything, and anytime that you want chocolate chip cookies, you just let me know, k?"

He set down his weights and she walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much, and if you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I will, and promise me that you'll come back and see me once in awhile, I really like talking with you. You're real sweet lady. Good luck with Bosco."

"Thanks. It's hard with him sometimes, because with work and all his moods very so much. How do you deal with it?" She looked into his eyes.

"Sometimes, after a hard night the guys all go out for a drink, or something like that, otherwise, we go home to our ladies and spend the night having them erase the pain or the images that are in our mind. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't." Amy blushed.

"Thanks. Umm, I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
